The Girl A Stone Throw Away
by TheHerondaleGal
Summary: How would you feel if you know everything about one person, but you've never met them? Jace, a 17 year old boy, with his average brother Jonathan, go to an average school. But what's not average is a new girl who attends the school with them. Jace has known her forever, but they haven't met. How will Jace feel if Clary doesn't love him like he hoped? It's a Love, against Brothers.
1. Chapter 1

**o.O.o**

She moved away from the tree. Standing up she went to climb it. He had watched her all day, climb the tree and jump down, only to do the same as soon as she climbed the tree once more.

She had a clothes line from her room to her tree house, and of course it was for little kids, but she always would use it for anything possible.

A lot of guys would look at her and find her childish, he just found it amazingly gorgeous. She always did tricks, as if she were a gymnast, and he had never seen her serious.

She always had a huge smile on her face, and was always laughing. He loved the way her hair curled, and how her dimples showed, and how her green eyes never failed to impress.

He knew everything about her, but never met her.

His brother stormed into his room. "Come on! Mom has been calling you down for lunch like forty times." Jonathan joked.

"Well maybe you should be my mom, your loud enough." Jace got up from his seat by the window, and ran after his brother. He was a normal teen, 14 years and counting, but he knew who he would die for. Of course his family, but the one he truly loved.

She would always be the girl he had never met. She would always be the girl who had never laid eyes on him. She was the girl who lived in the small house behind him.

She would always be the girl, a stones throw away.

**o.O.o**

_-3 years later-_

"Come on now, hurry up!" He sighed.

"Can you like, not be this excited? Please? I think it's actually killing the real you. You know, Clary, my Clary. The girl who loves to draw, and reads manga, and acts all childish, and also tries to hard to not show her sun kissed freckles."

She scoffed and hit him playfully.

"This is why, I must be with you! You know me so well, and I am super pumped that my mom actually said yes!" Clary gave that silly smile to Simon.

"Really Clary? You're not going to be so pumped when you only share two classes with me. Just you watch, it will happen!" He said pointing a finger in her direction as the walked down the street.

"But that's two classes better!" She said with way to much enthusiasm.

"Two classes isn't the best reason to switch high schools Clary." He said with a smile.

"Yes it is! Now I can be with my best friend, and not with people who just stare at me!'' Now it wasn't too obvious, but Clary was horrible at making friends. She snuggled up against his arm like a little cat, sarcastically.

"Who are you? Chairman Meow?" Simon joked. "No no, my Uncle Magnus's cat is way to spoiled and pampered. I would kill to be that cat." Clary said with the straightest face possible.

Simon gave a chuckle before stopping on the side walk, putting himself in front of Clary.

"Now Clary, welcome to my school, which is now your's to have." He gestured to the huge building behind him.

"Welcome to Angel Academy." He smiled.

She was pretty sure she squeaked.

"Omigosh! I feel like I'm a true angel! I feel like I could spread my wings and fly!" She spread her arms like wings and circled around her best friend.

He grabbed her shoulders.

"Okay, come on now. We need to get you to the registry office."

"Oh, so fancy." She giggled. "Let's go."

He walked beside her. He was the only one who she could be free around. He was also the only one who could calm her down if she was getting to crazy. They were best friends and he loved going at the steady pace they were at.

**o.O.o**

He sat there, groaning as he started at his brother. Jonathan was being all polite as he asked the office lady for his new schedule.

Jonathan joined Jace on the bench in the hallway.

"You've been here since the first day of school. That was two months ago. Two months and you still don't know your classes?!" Jace said rather impolitely.

"No no Jace. No need to throw a hissy fit because you have to be down here with me when you want to be with the guys. I got my classes switched. The damn registrar printed the wrong sheet. I have been going to the wrong class for a month!"

Jonathan cried with sarcasm. He flashed his wicked smile at Jace. Jace could admit, his brother was smoking. He could get any of the ladies, just as smooth as Jace could.

They were almost equal. They both had their pro's and con's.

Like Jonathan can play the violin.

And Jace could play football.

And Jonathan was great at science.

And Jace could play football.

And Jonathan was also a football player.

But Jace could play football. Better.

He smirked back at his brother, his angelic smirk meeting his brothers. They resembled nothing of each other.

Jonathan had almost snow white hair, and Jace had golden. His brothers eyes were dark, and his were golden. His brothers skin tone was very fair, and his was a smooth tanned. The only thing that was the same was their guardian. Oh, and their abs of steel.

Jonathan stood tall, and walked over to the desk where he picked up his schedule. A girl walked in, and Jace passed her off. Behind the girl though, was the nerdiest kid in all of the school. Simon Lewis.

He never got along with the kid, but he never picked on him. As he walked through the door, he accidentally bumped the kid. Simon tripped and papers flew everywhere. Jace and Jonathan both shrugged it off, until he heard a voice.

"Simon!" The voice cried.

Jace immediately turned around. The small girl with fiery hair helped up Simon and bent down to pick up his papers. She stuffed them back into his arms, and looked up to him. She pulled off his glasses. "Clary, what the heck?!" He called.

"There's no use in wearing them." She said sadly. "There's a huge crack in the middle. You're going to need to get a new pair." She said, inspecting the glasses in her hands. "This will be the fourth pair." She mumbled to herself.

Her face lifted up to Jace's.

Her eyes captivated him. Her hair flowed in a wave of fire over her shoulders. She wore something casual, and she had a green messenger bag around one of her frail shoulders. Her skin was milky and she had a soft smile on her glowing face.

Soon her face went hard, and his 'moment' was over. "Can you watch where you going?" She said in a rushed tone. "Clary, it's okay. It's just a guy." She hushed him. "That still doesn't give him an excuse." She said to Simon.

She still glared at Jace, the fire, deep within her eyes. She shook her head and smiled slightly to Jace. She broke the eye contact and looked to Simon. They walked away to the front desk.

"Wow, she's feisty." Jonathan mumbled. Jace stood, shocked. Jonathan had no clue.

This was the girl. Clary was her name. She lived behind Jace for years. He had dreamed about her, thought about her, spoke about her, and watched her almost all of his life. This was the girl he loved for what he saw on the outside, and begged to know on the inside.

This was the girl he had dreamed of meeting, but never had the chance. And he just did.

And she totally detest's him.

**o.O.o**

"Simon, you can't just let those jerks push you around." Clary replied in a serious tone.

"I have to. Their the jocks. I get made fun of if I don't." Simon said. "Well then I'll be here. Did you see how that jerk listened to me? All you need is some eye candy." She perked up to her usual tone.

"That jerk, listens to every hot girl." Simon confessed. "You know? He's like the school man-whore, that Jace Morgestern."

_Jace Morgestern. _She kept that name in her head.

Clary nodded. "Oh like Raphael Santiago at my old school?" Simon nodded. Clary though of the kid, and a shiver went down her spine. "Egh, pervert." She said to no one in particular.

Simon chuckled. "And that is why, you never, ever, make small talk with a player. Awkward things will happen." She slyly said.

This brought another chuckle out of Simon, and he handed Clary her schedule from the office lady.

They walked out after Simon said a hushed "thank you" to the woman. He looked at his watch.

"Oh, I gotta run. If i'm late for 's class again I get detention!" Simon said.

"Okay then. Run you troublemaker, run!" She cried through the halls.

Before he left, she grabbed his wrist. She pulled out her black pen and wrote her locker number with her name in elegant penmanship.

"That should be a tattoo." Simon noted.

"That would be a horrid one, now be free my friend!" He dashed of after giving her a polite smile.

She smiled to herself and set off quickly find her locker and her class.

**o.O.o**

She walked in, eyes from every direction placed on her. She quickly hopped over to a seat beside this guy. "Can I sit here?"

She mumbled.

The guy looked up at her. He stared with peculiar eyes. Then he smirked and pulled out the chair for her.

"It would be my pleasure." He said as she placed her books on the desk, and sat in the chair.

She listened to the lecture like any other person in the room. Occasionally she would look the the boy beside her.

He was tall, from what she saw, and he was muscular. He had fair skin, and deep, dark eyes. His hair was pin straight, and resembled winter snow. She had to admit, he was gorgeous.

She also admitted that that other boy, Jace, was pretty cute too. But he was a jerk, and she vowed never to date jerks. If she told this to Simon, he would laugh. She could hear his nerdy guy voice say, "First day and you're already becoming the school whore?"

She giggled slightly, still trying to pay attention to the lesson. She noticed from the corner of her eye, that the boy beside her would look at her the same way she looked at him.

He inspected her. His eyes raked her body, in a strange glare. She felt naked. She pulled her cardigan around her chest, and pretended to be cold.

She saw his smirk flash, as he looked to the teacher, ramble about a new unit of study.

She almost hopped out of the chair when the bell rang. Either out of excitement, or shock, she couldn't really tell.

She picked up her books and tucked in the chair. The boy stood up, and he looked down to her. Yup, she was right, he was tall.

"I'm Jonathan. And who might you be?" He gave her a smile.

"I'm Clary." She said shyly. "How come I haven't seen you're pretty face around here before?" He complimented.

She slightly blushed, and pushed back a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I just switched schools. It's hard to be in a school where everyone just looks at you." She admitted.

His smile turned to a smirk. "I think we all know how that feels." He looked to the clock on the wall.

"Do you want to meet for lunch?" He asked. She shook her head slightly. "Now that would be my pleasure, but I already have plans. Try asking on a day that doesn't end in 'Y'." She reflected his smirk.

"Oh, big words. I'll talk to you later little red. You never know, we might see each other soon." Jonathan bent down to pluck the books from his desk, and when he got back up, he saw her leaving the room.

* * *

**Hey! So this is "The Girl A Stone Throw Away" chapter 1! I hope you guys like this mundie fanfiction that I want to write. Please, please, please review, because if you don't this second chapter won't be posted and I really want this story to live on! If you like the story or where it's going please follow or favorite. And if you have any idea's for where this story is heading feel free to review or pm me. And as always, I'll talk to you in another chapter **

**~Melaina :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all of you who followed, viewed, favorited, and reviewed. Most of your reviews were very sweet, the odd one being critical, yet very, very helpful. And I love seeing this kind of support! I love you guys, and without you I wouldn't dare aspire to be the kind of writer I am today. I really shouldn't be taking all of the credit for writing a story. Yes it's my words, but it's your inspiration. :)**

**My Jam:**

**-I See Fire- Ed Sherran**

**o.O.o**

She ran. Her hair whipped, as she ran past the crowding students. She was late to meet Simon. He was probably waiting for her, so that they could go and grab lunch.

She skidded to a stop, right infront of her locker, almost bumping into her nerdy friend.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you run that fast. Let alone run." He smirked. She sighed, chuckling under her breath.

His eyes, squinted, maybe because he was chuckling with her, but she was certain that his missing glasses had something to with it.

"Shall we then? I'm starving." He smiled down to her.

"It's all about you isnt it?" She said as they headed to the cafeteria.

Kids of every gender, and age, were scattered everywhere. Either sitting down, lining up, macking on their boyfriends, or huddled around a table, students were just, there.

Her eyes widened at the sight. At her old school, rarely you would spot a group of kids actually in the cafeteria. And Clary was sure they were forced to be there anyway.

Her hand met with her bag strap and she held it for support. The feeling of too many sets of eyes, set off a slight twitch of anxiety inside her.

Simon lead her to a table. He sat infront of her, and pulled out a small reusable lunch bag. She had her own lunch money, but she wasn't really hungry. She pulled out a colored sports drink bottle, and took a swig before placing it on the dirty school table.

Simon cleared his throat. "So how do you like my horrid school so far?" He smiled to her.

She returned the smile. "Just fine. It's better than St. Xaiviers. It would be even better if I actually had a class with you." She looked a tad bit disappointed as she looked around the cafeteria. Still lost in thought as she took a sip of her fruity drink.

He smirked out of the corner of her eye. "Told ya'. Anyway, tons of tryouts are starting soon. Are you going to try out for anything?" He questioned.

"Well, what is there?" She asked looking into his deep chestnuts, green colliding with brown.

"Um, Basketball, Swim Team, Track, Volleyball, Rugby." He stared at the ceiling reciting all of the options. Clary didn't agree with any.

"Oh!" He slightly squealed, looking down to Clary. "You should do Cheerleading!" He smiled.

She shook her head. She threw her sketchbook and a few loose drawings onto the table.

She continued drawing one with her artists pencil. She was doing a picture of a small house. She didn't know whose it was, but it was small and cute, almost like her own. She would sit in her tree house, and look over to the house, sketching. It was really convienient considering, the house was right behind her.

She added some shading, and considered she would save that until later. She pulled out a portrait of Simon. She looked up at him, not caring about what he said. She drew the way his slight dimples showed when he got into a conversation with her.

He tapped her, and her head snapped up. Dropping the pencil she irratatedly said, "What do you need?"

"Wow, . I was going to introdeuce you to the Cherrleading Captian. She's right over there."

She was talking to a girl with blonde ringlets. The girl with the seven inch heels, was the one she paid attention to. She had gorgeous black hair. Her lips were full, and her skin was pale. Her eyes were a bright blue, and they looked full of happiness.

Simon pulled her up. She resisted but he whispered in her ear, "Were not going to talk to her, just to look at what other activities there are."

She looked past the black haired girl, and saw a huge black cork board, layered with countless sign up sheets.

Simon lead Clary over there. As soon as she got into view of the girl, Simon pushed Clary towards the girl and ran off.

The dark haired girl was taken aback at the sight of Clary. She stumbled right next to the girl.

Her eyes met the girls. She saw the emotions behind the girls eyes. Happiness, shock, and hope.

"Hello." The girl said with delight. "I'm so sorry it's just-" The blonde girl cut her off.

"I've never seen you here before! Are you new?" The blonde girl said, their eyes meeting.

Clary nodded. "Yea, I just got here today." She admitted, not sounding as confident as she would have hoped.

"Oh! You're so pretty! What's your name? Mine's Isabelle Lightwood." She nodded slightly.

Clary met her perkiness in the middle. "My name's Clary Fairchild. And thank you. I could definitely say the same for you." She smiled.

The heat rised in Isabelle's cheeks at Clary's compliment. "Thanks. Are you here to sign up for Cheerleading? You'd be an amazing Flyer!"

Clary hated Simon at the moment, but she just didn't want to make a bad impression.

"Of course! I saw the flyer all around the school. I actually really wanted to be a Flyer." She falsely admitted.

The blonde girl squeaked and pulled out a clipboard with a sheet on it. She scribbled something, most likely Clary's name, on the paper and turned her face up to meet Clary's.

"I'm Jessamine by the way. Jessamine Lovelace. I'm the Angels Cheer Co-Captian."

Jessamine smiled greatly and turned to Isabelle in a sudden urge. "Oh my Izzy, we need to make an announcement that tryout's are tomorrow! I clearly forgot. I booked off half of the field, like you requested. The boys have the other half."

Isabelle smiled. "Then we'll have to give them a sight for sore eyes." Isabelle smiled over to Clary. She stood there, clueless. Isabelle saw this and quickly filled her in.

"When we reffer to 'the boys' we mean the jocks. The boys on the football team. Boys such as Nate, Jordan, Jonathan, Alec, my brother, Jace, Gabriel, Will, James, and Gideon." She smiled.

Jessamine said with perkiness, "Nate's my boyfriend." She nodded.

Isabelle turned to Jessamine. "We need to introdeuce her to the rest of the group!" Izzy turned back to Clary. "You'll meet the girls. Like Tessa, and Maia, and Cecily, and Sophie!" She cried with delight.

To Clarys surprise she responded with, "I'd love to meet them." She smiled

**o.O.o**

She met him on the front stairs. Tired and worn out, she stumbled to catch up to him. "Did you have fun with the girls?" He smirked.

"How would you feel if you were in my shoes?" She asked, leaning against the railing. He looked down. "Horrible, I don't wear ankle boots."

She sighed. "They were all nice. I learned all of the cliques, all of the couples, and a lot of gossip about who just broke up with who, or who made out with who, or who's number was written on the boy's bathroom wall."

"Oh everyone know's that was Kaelie's number." He scoffed. She smiled. "I'm the only one without a boyfriend. They keep trying to hook me up with strangers. Tessa has Will, Maia has Jordan, Cecily has Gabriel, Sophie has Gideon, Jessamine has Nate, and Isabelle is the goddess of matchmaking so no one dares to match her with anyone."

She smiled to her friend.

"Wow, you must of had a rough lunch then. But it's okay." The last five minutes of lunch, was dedicated to Clary and Simon, going to Simon's, very messy, locker and then stopping at Clary's.

The bell rang and Simon left her by saying "Just pray that we have a class together." He winked and sped off.

She really hoped that from the time that he left Clary and went to class that he didn't trip and fall over his untied shoelaces.

She smiled and walked ot her next class.

She ploped into a seat. The supply teacher, she guessed, walked in a few minutes later. He walked up to the board and immeadietaly started the lesson.

There was slight commotion a minute later, but it died down when the tearcher turned and said.

"Please take out your text books, and work on questions 5 to 13 on page 134." The teacher flopped in his seat and pulled out a book.

She raised her hand, hoping the teacher would notice that she didn't have a text book. She put her hand down, as soon as she realized the teacher didn't really care. He was just a fill in teacher why would he care? She thought.

She gave up. She would ask the real teacher tomorrow. She pulled out her pencil ans started drawing on the desk.

_Tap._

She turned aroud. The person was smiling at her, with a sexy look in his eyes.

"Hey there. Do you need a book?" He said, almost sounding sly.

She slightly frown noticing it was the boy from earlier who pushed Simon.

"No, no. I'm okay." She said turning back, almost ignoring him. _Jace Morgestern right?_

"I didn't mean to push him by the way. I hope I didn't rub off as too much of a jerk." He said almost sentimentally.

She turned back around and searched his eyes. They were pretty apoligetic looking.

"Yes, I need a book." She smiled slightly. The low flame sparked in his eyes, and he turned to the back of his chair, to find his book in his bag.

He handed her the text book.

Still looking at him she said, "Then you wont have a book." He chuckled.

"I can always do it for homework." He smiled as she turned around and got to work.

**o.O.o**

She stood up in unison of the bell. She believed she had one class left until she was free. She threw her bag over her shoulder, and put her things in her bag.

She walked off and neared the door. Jonathan appeared and almost bumped into her.

"Clary." He said with a smirk.

"Jonathan." She said, a smile growing.

"Are you just getting out of class?" He questioned. He proped his arm up on the door, almost as if he was trapping Clary in.

"Nope, I am cursed to stay here the rest of my life. What's up with you?" Her blush slightly visible.

"Just about to ask a pretty girl if she would care to have lunch with me tomorrow." He smiled down onto her.

"I told you. Any day that doesn't end in "Y"." She smiled.

Jonathans breath came out as a chuckle. He leaned into her, getting close. She ducked under his arm and turned to him.

"Hey, at least buy me dinner first." She smacked his arm and got lost in the crowd.

Jace ran up.

"Hey, sorry about that. Who were you talking to?" Jace questioned.

"Just Clary. We always have lovely conversations." He smirked.

"How do you know her?!" Jace said loudly. "Well," Jonathan started. He removed his hand from the door frame, and proceeded to lean against it.

"It happened just out of coincedience." Jonathan notcied Jace's scowl. He knew he had taken and interest in Clary.

"Anyway, I'd thought I'd drop by to remind you that Amatis, will be out of the house tonight, so that means we are in. If we so much as leave the drive way she will hang our asses." Jonathan smirked.

"When did Amatis tell you that?"

Amatis was their guardian. Jace and Jonathan didn't really know their parents. Jonathan was born before Jace, and as soon as Jace was born they were whisked away to this sad city, called New York. Amatis has been like a mother ever since. Funny, they even used to call her 'mom' when they were a bit younger. Just that feeling of actually having one made them feel loved.

Jonathan walked out of the class, still making eye contact with his brother.

"Were you not listening at dinner last night?" He smirked and sped off, Jace not caring to catch up with him.

"I guess not." Jace said to himself, smirking as he left his class.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the long anticipated wait. If you guys even wanted it :) But here it is and I hope you like it! I really love how you guys are reviewing and following and all that good stuff! I'm also very happy that you guys aren't smapping me with reviews saying "Please UPDATE!" Yes it's very encouraging just not when I get it a few, i don't know, thousand times. See you in another chapter. It's okay though, I understand.**

**Fangirls Unite :)**

**~Melaina**


	3. Chapter 3

**o.O.o**

She walked into the class. The bell had just rung, and the halls were slowly turning silent. She stopped. Eyeing the empty seats, she proceeded to choose one. A face snapped up to her and she heard a hushed whisper.

"Clary!" She looked to the other half of the room. There was Simon, with an empty, and probably reserved, seat for her.  
She smiled, walking towards him. She was yanked into an empty seat, noticing the shocked look on Simon's face. She looked to her left. There was Isabelle.

"Yay! We have last period together! Usually this seat is empty. Don't want random people copying off my work now do I? It can be your seat now!" She said with a perky tone.

Clary gave a smile. Isabelle reached down to grab her notebook from her bag. Clary glanced to Simon, his eyes looked questioning.

She flashed a look that said "Raincheck?" He nodded, and looked away. She felt the guilt. She had one class with her bestfriend and she was still at least ten feet away. She sighed loudly.

"What's up?" Isabelle said, noticing her sigh. "Nothing, I just, don't like this class," I replied, resting my head on my hands. Isabelle gave an agreeing sigh. "No one likes Professor Blackthorn. Believe me, I've had him for two classes so far and every class seems to get a bit, I don't know, sadder and lonelier. Almost like his love life." She smirked.

Clary let out a small giggle, which caused a glare to come from the teacher. She composed herself enough to act like she cared about the lesson. By the end of the class, she understood what Isabelle was saying. The man never stopped talking and when he did, it was only a pause to glare at a student of his choice.

She escaped into the halls with Simon. Students were running out the doors, or running to catch up to their friends. She slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out the doors.

"So how was your day?" Simon asked excitedly.

"It was average. Hey, you want to come over. Mom and Luke are going out to dinner. Some place called, Takeys, or Tayki's, I don't know, maybe it's a taco place."

"And we all know how much Luke loves his tacos!" Simon laughed. She smiled before she saw familiar blondness. Her eyes widened. "Wait here." She ran to catch up with _him_.

"Jace!" She called. He turned around and smiled. He stared at her, his eyes wandering. She reached into her bag and pulled out her – _his_ – textbook. She didn't look up at the boys around him. They were probably just staring back at her.

Clary lifted the book and handed it to Jace, his eyes never wandering from hers. "Forgot your book," she smiled. He stood there for a moment, zoned out. It took him a minute before he realized his surroundings.

"Oh yeah. I'll um, talk to you tomorrow." He said it more of a statement then a question. "Yeah, sure. Say hi to Jonathan for me. And do your homework." She jokingly said the last part as she walked away. Clary and Simon headed out the front of the school and walked to her house.

**o.O.o**

Clary walked off, the text book, still in his hands from where she put it. "Wow, who was that?" Jem questioned. Jace didn't pay attention to the conversation the boys were having, he just loved the way her hand brushed his when she handed him the book. He almost felt a spark run up his index finger as it touched her delicate thumb.

"The girl that Isabelle and Jess mentioned, right?" Nate asked, pointing in Clary's direction.

"Yeah," Gideon agreed, "the new girl, I heard she's also the new Flyer on the squad."

"Oh her? I think she's in one of my classes – sorry, our classes." Will said to Gabriel.

"She's really cute." Gabriel replied to Will. Will replied by smacking him in the back of the head, remembering that Gabriel was dating his younger sister.

"Stop looking at other girls!" he cried. Will looked pissed.

Gabriel felt the back of his head and winced, trying to avoid Will's glare. "Hey! I'm not saying it in that way, I'm just stating the obvious. She is a pretty girl." He said calmly.  
Will looked _almost_ calm, but everyone knew he hated Gabriel dating Cecily. It was just a brother thing.

"Anyway, how do you know her Jace?" Jem looked to him, followed by the rest of the boys. He felt the sudden urge to spill everything. About how she lives behind him, how she's amazing in every way possible, about the day she moved in seven years ago, and how he loved her and how he would kill for her. He sighed, still watching Clary walk down the street.

"She's in my 5th period class. I let her borrow my textbook," Jace admitted, only half of the truth coming out. He knew that the other guys would just joke around with him if he said he had a crush on the new girl.

"Oh, who was she with?" Jem asked. The group looked to Jace. "Isn't it that nerdy kid from your 2nd period class Gabriel?" Will questioned.

"No." Jace cut in. "It's her friend Simon. They've been best friends for years." He stopped himself as the guys looked curiously in his direction, wondering how he knew so much information about this girl who had only had one day at their school. "At least, that's what I've heard," he said quickly.

Before any one could say anything, Jonathan flew out the front doors and made his place next to Jace.

"Ready to go, princess?" Jace said to Jonathan with a wide smirk on his face, and a relief that they could change the conversation.

"Sorry, that was not my fault. I got caught up with the coach. He started questioning me about game times, and me coming earlier to games. Then he checked his phone and just left." Jonathan admitted.

"Probably had a date," Nate snickered. Jace saw the whole group smiling. Just the whole idea of him, Coach Garroway, having a date amused them. He was a muscular guy, with his dark hair and deep eyes. They all respected him, and he gave them respect right back. Even though he had only been there a few months, they all loved the Coach. But they had never seen him with a girl, and they had to admit; he really didn't give off the 'ladies man' vibe.  
"Come on, we need to go. Well I need to go. Isabelle will be barking at me if I don't leave," Alec said. The boys pouted as they walked towards their cars.

**o.O.o**

She closed the door. "Mom we're home!" Clary called into the empty house. "Wow she really is gone," Clary muttered as she searched through the kitchen and the living room.

Upstairs, the bedroom door opened. "I'm up here honey!" her mother called. Jocelyn was wearing a semi-formal sundress. It was dark blue with a black lining. She was wearing flats, because her mother had a strong disliking of heels.

"Wow Mrs. Fray, don't you look gorgeous." Simon remarked. Clary rolled her eyes. Simon always had a thing about saying inappropriate things about her mother but she knew he was only taking it as a joke. She knew Simon wouldn't say that to a real girl, unless he wanted to get punched in the face.

"Why thank you Simon," her mother had always been fond of Simon. Ever since their Junior Kindergarten teacher put Simon and Clary as reading buddies, and all they read was manga books together, they knew they were best friends. Then their parents met, and Miss. Lewis and Mrs. Fray really hit it off. It turned out to be the best thing that had ever happened to all of them.

"Now, if you two are staying in tonight, just remember, no going anywhere after 10pm." Jocelyn started. They always got these rules. They've been getting them a lot lately, considering that she and Luke finally admitted that they like each other. Luke was exactly like a father to Clary. He was always there for her, and she was there for him. They were almost a huge family; Jocelyn - the mother, Luke – the father, Clary - the daughter, and Simon - the brother. That would be an awesome life.

But she was so happy with life at the moment, she couldn't give it up. Luke is the father she never had, and Simon was the brother she never had. It was the family she never had, but was happy to be with.

She zoned out until her mom looked at her.

"You got it Clary?" She looked at her, happiness dancing behind her green eyes.

"Yes, yes, yes," she replied quickly, waving her mother off before she continued, "now I have a rule for you." She smiled triumphantly.

"What is it?" He mother questioned, a confused look upon her face. "Have as much fun with Luke as possible." Jocelyn smiled as the door to the apartment opened.

"Did someone say my name?" Luke said as he walked in. Jocelyn's eyes lit up. It shocked her how just two weeks ago they were just friends. Now they look at each other like their newly married.

"Okay Clary, Simon. Have fun." Jocelyn said, grabbing her keys and slipping them into her purse.

Clary turned around and hugged Luke. She whispered in his ear. "I know you'll take care of her." He relaxed with her in his arms.  
They released each other, and he grabbed Jocelyn's coat, to help her put it on.

"Bye guys!" Luke said to them with a smile.

Jocelyn walked out after Clary called, "Love you Mom. Love you Luke!" He smiled at her as the door clicked shut.

"Wow, they really love each other," Simon said, the two of them still staring at the closed door.

"Well, they have secretly loved each other for almost 10 years; you know that's no big deal," she smiled, thinking of when she had first met Luke when she was 7.

"Now come on, to your room!" he cried, picking her up and racing to her room. When he finally put her down, she landed on her soft bed. She got up and hit him.

"Ow! I guess I deserved that," he said. She moved away and threw open the curtains, letting her dark room fill with sunlight. She turned to him.

"Yes you did." He let his feet take him to her desk. On the desk were hundreds of papers with every kind of drawing.

He picked up one. It was a dark picture of a girl. The girl was standing tall, her back facing Simon. She was a black silhouette. Around the girl were monsters. Not the bogeyman, or the monster under her bed, but demons. Simon dropped the picture and turned his head up to face her.

"You having nightmares again, Clare?" He said with a small sadness.

She gave a slight nod as she looked down at her hand in shame. She didn't know the reason why she had these dreams, but Simon was the only person that she was willing to talk about it with. He ruffled through the papers finding all the pictures of her nightmares. He collected them all and walked to her. "Is this all?" He asked, knowing what he meant.

Clary reached onto her night stand. She picked up a small key, and handed it to him. "Nope."

Clary sighed. Simon took the key, and wrapped his arms around her. She engulfed in the smell of Simon. He was always there; when she fell off her bike, her school talent show, when she was bullied, not to mention every single birthday, and every hour of his free time. He loved her like a sister.

He grabbed her hand, and led her outside.

She stood at the bottom of the tree, and he climbed up the ladder. When he was at the top, he pulled out the key and unlocked the door. She watched as he closed the door behind him. She waited a moment before she heard a click of the door locking once again. He climbed down, a huge stack of papers in his hands. The tree house was her most sacred place. Clary used to play there as a kid and she knew that her mother and Luke were too big to go up there, so they wouldn't find the papers.

Simon put the key back in her hand and looked down at the papers in his hand. "Why do you keep all of these?" he asked, "Don't they make it worse?"  
Clary wrapped her arms around herself, lost for words. "I don't know."

Simon sighed, "Do you want me to get rid of them?" he asked.

She didn't say anything; just nodded. He looked around the backyard and found the fire pit in the corner. Simon remembered when he and Clary were about 9 years old and they sat around the fire pit roasting marshmallows as they were wrapped up in their sleeping bags. He ushered Clary over to the fire pit and dropped the stack on top. He hopped up onto the back porch, and grabbed the barbeques lighter.

Simon walked back to Clary and noticed the way she was looking into her pile of nightmares. This wasn't the first time he'd done this for her. He looked into her eyes, as if for permission. She nodded.

Simon leaned down and clicked the lighter. He pulled back, and her nightmares, were set ablaze in an orange glow. Clary sucked in a breath and sat down in one of the chairs and pulled her feet up against her chest.

Simon sat down in the chair next to her, never taking his eyes off of the fire. Whether from the smoke or from the memories, Clary leaned closer to Simon and rested her head on his shoulders as he embraced her, letting her tears fall on his shirt.

He never took his eyes of the pile as he spoke, "It's okay Clary." He caressed her hair. "As long as I'm around, your nightmares will burn away." He rested his head on hers.

**o.O.o**

He looked at the sight. Through his window all he could see was Simon throwing papers into the fire pit, and lighting them on fire. _What the hell are they burning_? Jace wondered. He saw Clary sit in the chair and then Simon next to her and the way he held her as she cried on his shoulder. Jace didn't know if he should feel angry or bad for her.

He yearned for that touch; to hold her, and touch her, and run his fingers through her familiar red locks, and to be with her. But that spot was taken. Simon clearly loved her. He loved her, as if they were brother and sister. And no man can take the spot of a brother. Like how Gabriel can hug Cecily, but she would choose Will over Gabriel any day. It was just like that. And Simon practically hated him.

And if the 'brother' hates him, then she would side with Simon and stay away from him. He knew how that felt, being overly protective of a sibling. Jonathan cared for him, and Jace was the same. The years gone by gave them the time to bond and become almost closer than brothers.

He turned away from the window when Jonathan called him to the kitchen.

* * *

**AWWWWW :3 I am really loving the Climon feels and slight back story, and the Locelyn :) I love them. I'm sorry I had to say that *deeply fangirls* Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, I really worked to get it done and posted by today, which is the end of my March Break. I really had a great week and I hope you did too. I rewrote this chapter and reuploaded it cause it didn't feel right. I thought I had rushed it, like I do. So my friend (cazdinsdale) offered to edit it for me. She clearly made it better. So thanks Caz! And as always, I'll talk to you in another chapter. Bye**

**~Melaina :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So I am so sorry I haven't been able to update in a week or so, and I know that, this really unlike me. But I have just been really busy with upcoming tests, and homework, and getting ready for upcoming events (Like the Demi Lovato concert I am going to Wednesday :) and I just couldn't write. I am sorry once more, and this is just a quick reminder that I am not dead, and that this is just a little snippet (really just something I could quickly put together during my free time) So I hope you enjoy!**

**o.O.o**

She smiled looking over to her best friend. He had a silly smirk plastered to his face, and his hair was wild from the night before. He was so into his manga book that he didn't notice his glasses drooping down his face from the sweat on his nose.

"I'll be back. I'm going to get some more marshmallows." She whispered to Simon. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Be quick." He said. She put her finger on her lips. "I'm the silent one here remember?"

She opened the door, and climbed down the ladder. She quickly scampered to the kitchen through the back door.

She could hear her mom on the phone in the living room. She quietly sneaked up onto the counter and opened the cabinet. She pulled out the huge bag of jumbo marshmallows and closed the door quietly. She hopped off of the counter, without a sound, and scurried back out side. As she was closing the door she heard her mother call, "Clary, is that you?" She knew if she responded she would get the marshmallows taken away.

She dashed for the tree house. With the bag in hand she took the first step of the ladder. She stopped when she heard a laugh, like golden bells. She looked over and saw a boy, almost the same age as her with silvery white hair. She took in the sight of him. He was looking away from her, but she still stared. Until she figured out where the laugh came from.

A golden haired boy, ran for the ball the pale blonde boy had thrown. It looked like they were playing pass. Her and Simon would do that sometimes. She wondered who they were.

"Pass them up!" She heard a hushed whisper. She looked up and tossed the bag to Simon. She was about to climb up when she heard the soft thud of a ball.

She looked near the fire pit, where there was a small, orange football.

She walked over to it, and looked at the boys. They were both looking at her. She blushed and quickly looked away. She swiped the football into her arms and tossed it over the small metal fence.

"Thanks!" The fair hair boy called, as he scooped up the ball into his arms.

The fair headed boy looked away, but she could feel the blonde boys eyes still trained on her.

She ran up the ladder and into the tree house. Simon had already eaten half of the bag, but Clary knew he'd save some for her.

_If that's what my neighbors are like, then I should probably learn how to hide my blush._ Clary thought.

* * *

**Sorry this was short, but this was just a bit of a back story to the first year Clary moved into the house behind Jace and Jonathan. I hope you liked and I will see you guys in another chapter. Bye**

**~Melaina :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**o.O.o**

She closed the locker door shut. "Hurry up Clary, you're the last one in here!" Iz exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around her chest.

"Do I have to wear this?" She said calling out in the empty change room.

"Yes! Come on, you look fine." Isabelle said, still trying to persuade Clary to come out.

"You can't even see me!?" Clary cried. Isabelle opened the change room door and looked at Clary from her head to her toe.

"Yup, like I said you look fine." Isabelle smirked.

"That doesn't change anything." Clary said glumly, looking down to her feet.

Isabelle sighed. "Come on Clary, not now, you already have the uniform on."

"I can always take it off." Clary said, a small smirk coming on.

"Nope. Not an option." Iz grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the change room.

When they got out Clary ripped Isabelle's firm grip from her forearm. Clary looked out onto the field. She saw people in the bleachers chatting about anything and everything, and people on the actual field.

The football team was out. Yay.

She looked to the group of girls, huddled together, laughing about something.

"Come on Clary, we've been waiting." Clary looked over and noticed a few girls looking at her. Out of them she saw Maia. Clearly, Maia was the one who called her.

She walked to the group, Isabelle, walking shoulder to shoulder with her.

"Hey Clary. Did Isabelle force you into the uniform?" Cecily questioned, looking to Isabelle.

"No. She just forced me out of my hiding spot in the change room." She admitted.

All of the girls erupted into laughter, even Clary. When it died down, Sophie spoke.

"Yeah, we all know how that feels. Don't worry, you get used to it." The girls nodded, Clary not knowing which statement they were agreeing to.

Isabelle chimed in. "Well, we need to practice girls! Since the only new person on the squad is Clary, and we all know Clary, were going to be starting simple while she learns the basic routines!"

Clary felt like a burden. Tessa saw the look on Clary's face and walked over to her, as the girls walked to the benches to get some water.

"It's okay. It's actually a blessing you came. Isabelle has been training us like dogs. Today is a good break, and we all thank you Clary." Tessa gave a warm smile.

"That doesn't look like work ladies!" Isabelle cried, obviously in their direction. Tessa head back to the group of girls, while Clary went to put her water bottle on the bench.

"Go take a break boys." Clary heard in the distance. It was obviously the football team's coach. She hadn't really met any of the teachers and sports coaches in the first place.

She continued walking to the bench.

"Clary?" A voice said from her far left.

She turned her head, towards the football bench.

There, in a track suit, stood Luke. Clary smiled, still confused.

"Luke?" She cried.

She noticed the boys football team was staring at Luke and Clary, and clearly the cheer squad was looking at the pair as well.

Luke started running to her, and Clary decided to meet him in the middle.

She noticed he slowed down. She leapt into his arms, and encircled her slender, pale ones around his neck, as he gripped her waist. She used to do this when she was a kid. Whenever Luke came over, she would jump into his arms, and embrace him like a father. Like the one she never had.

He had put her down and they looked at each other.

"What are you doing here!?" They said in unison.

Clary responded first. "Did Mom never tell you this is the high school she transferred me to?" She asked.

"No! Wait, does this mean Simon goes here too?" He asked

"Yes! Why are you here? And why didn't you tell me?" Clary asked hitting his shoulder.

"I thought Jocelyn told you I was coaching the boys football team here! I've been doing it for several months."

Clary tried to bring her voice down to a hushed whisper. but she was too excited.

"She told me you were coaching, just not that it was here." She exclaimed.

Luke sighed, and excited sigh. "Since when were you a cheerleader?" Both benches were silent.

"Since when were you a football coach?" She poked his chest playfully. He smirked. "No need to get sassy with me Little Miss Sunshine." He smirked.

"I don't want the cheer leading team to claw me, so I'll let you get back to your flips and fake enthusiasm." Luke winked at Clary.

"I will." She looked over her shoulder. "See you at home." She whispered quietly.

They turned away from each other and parted.

When Clary got to the bench she was inside a hurricane of questions. She looked over her shoulder and saw Luke into the same thing.

She prayed for her life however, when Isabelle called it was time to start practice.

**o.O.o**

"He never even mentioned it" Simon exclaimed. Clary nodded, showing that she agreed.

"Yeah, trust me. That was the worst and most awkward experience of my life." She admitted.

Her converse were bothering her so Clary stopped and leaned against a locker. With her books in one hand, she leaned down using the lockers for support.

Then there was the screeching noise of the bell.

"Oh I gotta run Clary. You can only be late for English so many times." He shrugged and ran off.

Clary still fumbling with her books knew, she only had one period left. I_ can deal with an uncomfortable shoe for one period,_ she thought.

She went to stand up, but easily lost her balance. She fell back,

And landed in the soft arms of some one. Some one with pale blonde hair. He picked her up.

"Wow, thanks Jonathan." Clary remarked, turning around to meet him. He was surprisingly close today.

She took a small step back.

He smirked. "Hello Clary."

"Wow, your really hot on your feet." She said.

"That's not the only thing that's hot here." He said, his smirk widening.

Then Clary burst out laughing. She clutched her stomach with her free hand and gasped for air. "I think that's the, WORST , pick up line anybody had ever said to me. Ever!"

He cocked his head to the side. "It's okay, cheesy, useless pick up lines aren't my things. The real ones that get the girls are more my style." He looked back to her, his smirk becoming a smile.

"If any of those lines have 'in my pants' or 'in my bed' they are already cheesy." Clary admitted, starting to head to her class.

She speed walked, with Jonathan beside her.

"Let me be a gentleman and escort you to your class."

"How can you be a gentleman when two seconds ago you were a pathetic jock?" Clary joked.

"I told you, I can try." He looked down to her, and they stopped at the door.

The teacher wasn't in the class yet, but it was full of students.

"Thanks Jonathan." She went to walk in, when he grabbed her books from her hands and held them high. She stopped to look at him, her mouth slightly gaping.

"How about we go out sometime." He said it more of a statement then a question.

"You went from smooth to vague in under a minute." Clary said, jumping to reach her books.

He put them up higher. He clucked his tongue. "So a no or yes? It's quite simple." Jonathan said looking up into the air at her books.

"But you seem like you will take my books if I say no." Clary said still jumping to a point where she would never reach.

"So it's a yes. I'll pick you up at the front gates after school. It's a," He pause leaning in to hand her her books and whisper in her ear.

"Date."

He walked off, down the hall as Clary took her seat.

The teacher walked in, explaining her tardiness. Clary spent the whole class in silence, occasionally looking up to look like she was paying attention.

And every time she would think of Jonathan; of her date, her cheeks would go the brightest pink, and she would mentally curse herself.

* * *

**Aw, I think this is officially the first fanfic where Jonathan actually plays a good character :) I like it. If Jonathan were like this in the TMI series, yes a lot of things would change, but i think there would be Team Jace and Team Jonathan bracelets EVERYWHERE! Just a thought. Anyway (in other news) I am pre-ordering City Of Heavenly Fire :DDD EXCITING! And my birthday is coming up ^w^ But other than that I hope you like the short (and late) chapter and I will talk to you in another chapter! Bye guys!**

**~Melaina :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**o.O.o**

He stormed out of his last class. Anyone could tell he was pissed, just from the way he carried himself through the hallways.

_How dare he?_ A player like his brother, stealing his girl, in front of him! How did he not notice that he was asking a girl out on a date in front of the guy who liked her?! Jace was furious.

He didn't even talk to her during class.

He wasn't mad at Clary, and no matter how much he wanted to be, he wasn't mad at his brother.

He was mad at himself.

He had worked up his courage for over seven years to ask the pefect girl out, and he never did. Instead, he let her slip through his fingers like water. Well maybe that's how it always was. Maybe she was like water, not meant to be held by him. Maybe she's not supposed to be owned or held captive by anyone.

It pained his heart to think, that made him love her more.

He pushed through, the now empty front doors and stepped into the sunlight. His heavy footsteps carried him towards the front gate.

"Jace!" He heard a familiar voice cry.

He turned and looked up at Clary, who was running towards him.

She stopped in front of him, breathing heavily.

"You left class so suddenly you forgot your bag." She said.

She lifted his bag up to him and looked into his eyes. He grabbed the bag, not making eye contact.

"Thanks."

He turned and walked out the front gates. Not even a minute later he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What's up?" She said. Clearly, she knew something was happening.

He didn't turn. "Nothing." He kept walking.

Clary's hand grew tighter on his shoulder. "Listen. I know we got off to a bad start. And it's not like I have known you for years but,"

_I have._

"I can see somethings happening." Clary finished.

He still didn't turn to face her.

"Don't worry about me." He gave a small, fake laugh. "Worry about your date tonight." He said, a little more serious.

He took her hand off of his shoulder, although it pained him to, and walked down the street to his car.

He wanted so badly to hold her in his arms, to kiss her until time stopped. He wanted this to go differently, and for her to say, "I don't care about Jonathan, I care more about you."

But what he didn't want. Was him to turn around. And for her to see his heart breaking in his amber eyes. To see the pain behind his serious face. To see what she was doing to him.

He turned on his car and sped off. Not caring about Jonathan, or their date, or Clary's feelings for him, or his feelings for her, or where Jonathan was going to take her tonight. _He's probably gonna take her to the movies. that's where he takes everyone._

He swept the heartbreak away, and cranked up the music. He rolled down his window, put on his black shades, and slapped on a smirk.

Just like he's done before. Just like players do.

* * *

***ducks* I SAID DON'T ATTACK ME!**

***hides in a cupboard* Did some one throw a ninja star at me? OH NOO THE SERAPH BLADES!**

***rolls away*IM SORRY CLACE AND TEAM JACE FANS! I WILL MAKE YOU PROUD!**

**~and now, for the ending~**

**Aweeeeeee. The Clace feels! I had to write this small snippet, and I swear the next chapter will be the date between Clarathon (if any of you guys ship that ^~^) But, don't you fret! More Clace is on it's way! But... UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

***runs away from a mob of screaming fan girls* BRING US CLACE!**

**~Melaina :3**


End file.
